The Dayosphere
by Snowdino
Summary: Aaa has its own version of the Nightosphere and it is ready to attack. Hunson requests Finn and Jake's help but there is more to the Dayasphere then it seems. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

It was another normal day in the Nightosphere. Hunson Abadeer turned to the Problem Searcher machine -he had gotten the currently half-dead businessmen's souls to build it before their next revival- for one final check. Hunson frowned an searched again. It seemed impossible, but the results were correct. He raised the alarm and directly opened a portal to Ooo.

"Hey Jake, toss me some pancakes," Finn called out from the table.

"You want the ones with cheese, the ones with bacon, or the one with the Everything Burrito stuffed in it?"

"I'll take the bacon," Finn replied to his brother.

"Here you go!" Jake hurled the pancake behind him, focusing on perfectly cooking that bacon.

"HOT! HOT HOT HOT!" Finn threw the pancake from side to side as it burnt his arms upon contact, until finally it dropped onto the plate.

"You okay, man?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Good practice for Flame Princess."

Just then, a giant portal opened.

Finn, whose sword was upstairs, grabbed Jake, who, understanding Finn's intention, morphed into a sword.

Hunson stepped out of the portal, and, to Finn and Jake's surprise, said, "I need help."

"…and that's why I came here," Hunson said, finally finishing the story, although he omitted almost every important detail. Demons are like that.

"So, Aaa is real?" Finn asked, unsure of how an old creep the Ice King could have been right.

"The Ice King copied most his fan fiction from a historical record on the Ice-net. He just changed the ending, but besides that, it's all real."

Jake then asked, "so, you need our help to drive of their version of the Nightosphere?"

"Yes, it's called the Dayacube, run by a woman named Hecate Goodoe."

"That sounds like the opposite of evil!" Finn exclaimed.

"They want to destroy the Nightosphere, Finn, and they will destroy Ooo in the process, as it is all linked," Hunson solemnly said.

Finn internally struggled while Jake came up with another question, "Why didn't you ask Marceline for help?"

"Aaa is also a parallel dimension from ours. Only the truly good or bad can do things without their counterparts doing the same. Should I have recruited Marceline, Marshall Lee would have helped the other side. He is easily her equal."

Finn sighed and determinedly told Hunson, "I'll do it. For Ooo."

* * *

Tell me if you people like the idea. I'll probably update faster if you like it, since more people are waiting.


	2. The assembling of the Army of Ooo

"Great, I think one thing can allow your friends to enter and still turn the tide. You and your counterpart's adventures are different from yours. Jake, here's a shopping list of sorts. Finn, you'll have to get at least 6 more people," Hunson told the two of them.

"I know just where to find them!" Finn ran off to get these friends and potential comrades. Jake ran along, since they were going to the same place.

Finn ran up to Bubblegum's castle, panting somewhat and said, "I need your help." He quickly explained about the approaching war.

"Meet me here," he said, pointing to a map of Ooo, "and of you could make a serum to make demons fight harder, that would be great. Bye!"

Meanwhile, Jake stood at the top of a tower, wondering how to do things right. He shrugged and pushed Goliad off the tower, then rode Stormo to the cave, picking up Fin on the way.

"Marceline! We need your help!"

Marceline turned around and hissed, turning to a bat, then she saw them and turned back, "Oh, it's just you guys."

They blurted out the entire story of Aaa and the war. "My dad? Well, fine, just let me get my hat."

"Actually, we need you to go here."

"The forest? To get this guy? Fine."

I shall not bore you with the details of everywhere they went, but for one last notable episode.

"Jake! We only have 5 more people!" Finn exclaimed, not believing how few they had found. Lady Rainicorn, they had found out, did not count as one who could turn the tides of battle due to Lord Mono- something.

"Well, it looks like we will have to pray to Glob."

Just then, Grob Gob Glob Grod came down and said, "Finn, I must send you a message.

They saw the Naked Wizard from a long time ago, then saw him de-age at a rapid pace.

"Ice King?" They both yelled.

"That is his future. Take him on your quest and you might prevent it," Quad-G said.

"Okay, for good!" Finn yelled, and they ran off and got the Ice King, happy to have 'friends' and to be near the princess later.

"Finn, you sure you don't mind me, hitting on your girl?"

"Yeah, I'm with FP now."

"What does the FP stand for?" the Ice king asked.

"Oh, Flam P-"

Jake cut in before Finn could answer and hurriedly answered, "It stands for Pain. For you if you ask?"

Now, here are the people they have on their side. Its long, but they are going to be in a war. A war!

Marceline, Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Ice King, Lumpy Space Princess, Lady Rainicorn, BMO, Stormo, The Beast with the bears in him, Businessmen, The Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant, Some undead guys and Peppermint Butler, The Morrow, Snorlock, heck loads of knights from various princesses, recruited by Bubblegum when she had spare time in an emergency meeting of Ooo royalty, A BMO assisted real-life card wars troops, far more than seen in the original game played, and finally the demon army. That is a lot of people.

The Businessman quickly created armor for every one of the troops.

They lined up at the front of the portal, soldiers standing in rank and file. Bubblegum, riding Morrow, lined up Liquid Pyrotechnics and, as a back-up plan, a slice of zombie flesh, to throw at the counter-candy people, and then bring her own candy people away. The beast had agreed to let fireworks be shot from his mouth and at the enemies. Finn and Jake held swords and a pickaxe-hand to slaughter angels (?) left and right. Marceline held her battle-axe. The battle would likely last for weeks, so she could be a bat then. She was riding the Morrow with her hat on. LSP was just chatting to Brad, but she was so loud and so gossipy that it was distracting, except for the Ooocians, who knew all of that beforehand and did not need to listen. The businessmen stood in a reinforced robot, with new un-care-sacs.

All these people stood.

And waited for the battle.

* * *

Yeah, I love keeping people in suspense. Anyways, I will try to make the battle as epic as possible. Surprise ending though. Don't worry, The war will end first.

I think.


	3. Angelic Lambs to the Slaughter

Note: Gender-swaps won't appear yet. No one likes to pull in the big guns early. Especially not a tactician of higher than Hunson's caliber (Hunson pulled in the big guns early, so he's an idiot...)?

Then Hecate stepped out of the portal in giant form. Hecate was, simply put, beautiful. Long white hair cascaded to her shoulders and she was unbearably pale. A long flowing dress, like a wedding gown, flowed to the ground. Everyone stared at her for a few precious moments. That was probably why they missed the five first angel contingents.

PB shot down two before Marceline flew in and slashed her way past a contingent. Finn and Jake then cleared out the last two and some stragglers. By this time, the armies were dealing with the soldiers streaming from the portal. Hunson grew to match her and they fought a titanic battle. However, they were equal in strength. Hunson punched once, missed for an uppercut, then got sucker-punched, but blocked a kick to the shin.

The robot was vacuuming up angels for an hour until it had too many and broke down. Then the businessman prepared to file a property damage lawsuit. Yeah, they had some weaknesses.

The Morrow was picking up angels and throwing them to the ground, breaking bones. The ground was drenched in blood from the fights.

**Finn's War Part 1**

Finn swung his sword and killed an angel, but then he saw the angel… change.

The angel grabbed the Halo on his head and it filled to become a shield. He saw plenty of other angels doing the same.

"Jake! I find it funny that… Nrgh! Hunson didn't tell us to get everybody."

"Who else was there?" Jake asked, while bashing angels with his head as his hands were covered with blood.

"Super-Freak, for one, if he was here we would have a better chance to win. I mean, Gork has lava vomit. It's Lava!"

"I don't know man," Jake replied.

Finn loped off an angel's head and kicked it at another angel. It was going to be a long battle. When he thought about it, though, it was also flippin' awesome!

**Marceline's War Part 1**

Marceline was finding it hard to keep her hat away from the sharp edges of the battlefield. Swinging the axe took time, even with the vampiric strength, and the angels seemed to all know to aim at the hat. She looked out into the distance, and wondered how long it was to sundown. The time she'd already gotten through felt like an eternity.

"Bonnie, how long has it been since the battle started?"

"It's been 5 minutes or so!" Bubblegum called back while shooting lasers from some doohickey.

That long? Wait… maybe she had an idea. She hefted her axe and swooped out over the legions.

**Jake's War Part 1**

"I don't know man."

It was hard enough to think normally, since he kept getting distracted by his imagination. Now he was skewering an angel on another angel and so on. It was getting tiring, and needlessly repetitive. He didn't want to put his brain to creative ways to kill though.

He stepped back to dodge a sword, then countered with a fury of slashing teeth. It looked like he thought about it after all.

**The Ice King's War Part 1**

The Ice King (for once) was thinking as he froze some angels and created battling snow beasts.

"Hmm, these guys seem unusually… non-angelic for angels."

_Maybe they're Hell's Angels. _

Huh, he'd never heard of those before.

_They're bikers, you idiotic old man._

"Who are you?"

_I'm your potential son!_

"Really?"

_Nope._

Finn yelled, "Ice King! Stop talking to yourself and help us!" Finn was currently riding an angel to kill angels.

_The irony is terrific._

"Shut up, future son!"

* * *

They're just slaughtering, so I can't really say much. Who is Ice King talking to? That's a question I may or may not explore later in this or other stories. If you thought this chapter was weak, then look forward to when the first gender-swap comes in and the battle that is to follow with each pair-off and finally the grudge match, the reconciliation, the uncover and the victory. Was that too much information? New information, I'm not promising any thing but first GS.


	4. They really didn't think that through

Jake heard the scream first. Jake turned his head sideways, where Finn had received a brutal sideswipe, which had definitely broken some bone or other. It was hard to see the extent of the damage with the low light as a result of the Finn gritted his teeth and stabbed the offending angel through the skull.

He rushed over and asked, "Finn! Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I think my left arm's broke-"

Then, Marceline's screeched, the sound pounding through their ears. The duo turned their heads to Marceline who pointed to the portal. She was still holding her bass, and as she charged at the portal, it cut through angels everywhere.

They looked to the portal and the one thing they saw burned their eyes. A horror easily equal to Marceline. She turned to a bat and _it _turned to a bat too. Then they clashed, and with fur flying, teeth scraping and claws tearing, they laid into each other. The only thing that showed they were actually vampires was the lack of blood, since it was all sucked up by the two vampires of royalty.

Then came the second one, Cake, swirling through the portal in helicopter form, Fionna grabbing from below, sword extended. Finn and Jake ran to meet them.

Finn thought, "_Hunson seems to have been lying… The evidence grows every minute, It's a blackmail mystery!"_

Then there was no time to think, as the swords clanged into each other.

A fireball shot through the air, and Flame Princess countered it with a stream of fire, and then turned to shoot flames at the Flame Prince, who was ricocheting around the battlefield in dozens of fireballs.

Explosives and serums flew left and right as a black streak flew through the air, a prince on top hurling vials. Bubblegum pulled out the Ball Blam Burgler and the Electrobe Gun simultaneously as she got in a shooter's position on Lady Rainicorn.

An ice sculpture built itself as the Ice King and Queen shot at each other, often missing, however.

Everything seemed to be in chaos, but just as Finn swung his sword at Hecate in a lull during the fighting, Hunson punched him with a giant fist. The shockwave resounded, and the fighting stopped as everyone's heads turned around to look at Hunson.

The angels and demons formed in neat rows, while everyone else, disorganized, kept waiting for some other sign.

Hunson broke the silence, "Marceline. I'm disappointed. Did you not recognize… your own mother?"

Marceline gasped, "What!"

Hecate's white turned to black, though her features remained the same. With a flick of her hand, the knights and soldiers disappeared. Hunson and Hecate shared a booming laugh.

"This is Hecate Abadeer, and this war was a lie," the voice was from neither of the giants, but everyone saw the Lich expand to their size.

"Fools. Now, die. We can take care of you all at once."

Finn yelled, "What are you talking about?"

"Finn, there's dimensions everywhere, so we made a group of evil. All our counterparts? Dead. Enjoy your meeting with the warriors from this portal, heroes," Hunson said with derision, with the last word spat out mockingly.

The three figures strolled casually off as the first shadow appeared from the portal.

"Prince Ballgum at your service!" A candy man yelled. He wore full battle gear, and pink bubbles shot from his hands and encased some hotdog knights. Then, he jumped on a grey zebra-striped horse, who shot eyebeams that froze people indefinitely, while trailing oil behind him.

"Don't know my name, you don't need to know!" Flame Prince burst out of the ground, but this one had black stripes running across his costume, and, surprisingly, he was blue in color. Only Bubblegum realized that this was due to a higher intensity of flames, everyone else was watching in shock.

Those three charged straight at the combined and still confused army. They were enough of a distraction, what with durian rain potions, fire balls and people-freezing, that the shadows sneaking out of the portal were not seen. Finn and his friends stood at the frontline, with the rest of the army behind. Their parallel counterparts stood at the side, knowing that they could not help much in unfamiliar territory.

Finn swung his sword at the ersatz Flame person, but he soon realized how bad an idea it was when the sword did not even make a scratch on the elemental, ad instead it started to melt.

"What the flip!" He yelled as he put the sword away. It cooled, but had lost its sharpness. Finn's bag was full of swords, but they would be useless against this enemy.

"You'll pay for this," he growled, stepping back to use the resource his anger had unleashed. Muttering under his breath, an ice sword appeared in his hand as he jumped abnormally high above the prince.

"Fake Finns!" He yelled as 25 Finns appeared around the prince. They conjured nunchaku and swords. "Snowblind!" He yelled, and the elemental spun as he fended off hovering weapons.

The evil royalty yelled, "You can't beat me with this!"

Behind him, Finn's voice said, "You're right." The fire elemental spun, and was hit with the weapons on the head, before ten Finns yelled "Caltrop Hail Storm!" and the other 15 yelled, "Force of Blizzard!" He was forced into the storm, and the mess afterwards was not pretty. He was melting the ice and snow, which proceeded to hurt him. Finn knew what had to be done. They were, after all, evil.

"Stars of frozen Ra-"he started, but before he could finish the jitzu, a hand pulled him back.

"Back. Off." The girl said, holding a black sword. She wore a brown grizzly bear hat, and the sword she wielded was larger. He drew the family demon blood sword, and hoped that Jake would arrive to take care of the Fire elemental lying in the snow. He stepped back and watched the girl, then she charged, allowing Finn to sidestep, and he struck once on her rib before the real battle started, the clash of steel ringing through the battlefield.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the battle field, the Ice King had had his crown knocked off by a particular formation of ice. It seemed to be the counterpart of the Lumpy Space Princess. Since she was one of his most hated princesses, he attacked with more force, but still not too much. As a result, his crown was now rolling down a hill. The Ice King turned back and, without thinking, grabbed the wall of sleet by a tendril and threw it over his shoulder, where it shattered and started to reform. The Ice King ran to his crown, wondering, "_What did I just do? More importantly, can I do it again to impress some ladies?"_

Ballgum was not currently constricted in any way. He concocted acids and potions while his steed stared at any soldiers that dared approach.

Then, his mount reared in the air, turning and bucking. "What's wrong, General Zebra?" At the side, Bubblegum dusted a layer of powder off her, and with infinite grace, picked up two guns and strutted to the sepia horse, which backed off, afraid by his powers' redundancy.

"H-how can you?" the parallel monarch muttered.

Bubblegum smiled, and softly said, "Glucose Syrup gum base."

Ballgum managed to slice off a silver of her hair, but Bubblegum shot a super-charged tesla ball, electrifying him, before she finished him off with a shot of concentrated lemon, which dissolved his sugar components acidically.

The Ice King panted as he blocked the sleet with quick jabs that came instinctively, then scooped up the crown. The voices whispered for him to forget, forget, forget, and he resisted, but the sleet arrived and he wished for Betty. _Who's Betty? _All this happened in a split second. The sleet froze and fell to the ground. Ice King flew across, his hand shooting out as he crossed. The frozen block broke in half. The Ice King stared at his hands. _Simon… what? Who is that? I hope its not my annoying future son._

_ "Hey!"_

Finn, finding the swordplay taking way too long, took out the hilt of the root sword and stuck it in the girl's eye. She toppled backwards and Finn kicked her once, then went off, softly singing, "_And you'll say why, why, why, why, why."_

As the combatants lay in heaps over the field, the battle was won, but not the war.

The next few chapters I'll tell in rotation through first-person view of each character, since Ive been finding it hard to adequately use their personalities to respond when I haven't been descriing all that much. Don't worry, though, the writing can only get better from here.


End file.
